Battlefield Earth
by TFLover2324
Summary: A Transformers Prime fanfic. An AU where the Cons successful took Earth over thanks to the completion of a Space Bridge that led to Con reinforcements arriving the Autobots are forced under ground with their human allies. The Cons learn the hard way that the Autobots aren't the only protectors that the humans have...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: An what if more Cons had came to Earth and conquered it, the Autobots are forced underground and the Predacons stay hidden until they are forced to reveal themselves.**

 **Hot Rod will be in here and his Prime design belongs to autumn123charlotte as well as Blitzwing and Lugnut ( pika drew a TFA drawing of them but Prime style and Blitzwing looked hot ;D ). Both artists are from dA.**

 **I only own Jordan and the Nevada Tribe.**

 **I wrote this while listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

 **Prologue**

 ** _Jasper, Nevada_**

Jordan ran through the destroyed streets of Jasper, she tried to stay out of the sight of the Cons that had arrived to this small boring town. She turned a corner and then proceeded to run backwards and flattened herself against the wall of the building when she saw an enemy giant robot, she knew that Con! If she remembered correctly his name was Lugnut and he had this unhealthy loyalty to Megatron! Great! Just her luck to run into one of the Warlord's most loyal followers and biggest fan boy!

The human girl peered around the corner to look at the Con.

He didn't seem to have spotted her...

Whoops, never mind he did spot her.

She booked it out of her hiding spot and dropped to her side to slide underneath a parked semi-truck. Not that it would offer her much protection from the Con but it did make her feel safe for the moment.

"You cannot hide from me, organic!" Lugnut said as he walked over to her hiding place.

"Who said I was hiding?" Jordan muttered.

"And hiding from you, Cyclops #2?" A very familiar voice quipped, that caused a huge smile to spread across the human's lips.

Hotstreak grabbed Lugnut by the head and slammed him into the wall, which caused it to crack and him to fall through it in a cloud of dust, her clawed hand scratched his finish as she released him. As she turned around to walk away to get the human teen, she felt something grab her ridged tail. The Predacon looked over her shoulder to see that the freshly beaten big bot was behind it all.

Both human and Predacon were surprised to see him still online after that rough treatment.

Mmm, Jordan had underestimated that lughead, apparently he could take a beating just as good as a Predacon.

Lugnut yanked her tail towards him causing Hotstreak to fall flat on her face with a grunt, the femme dug her claws into the ground for balance and support before she tried to pull her tail out of his grasp. Hotstreak grunted as she fell forward, hitting her chin when Lugnut gave another yank before he lifted her up by her tail and spun around a few times before throwing her across the empty and destroyed town.

Jordan winced at that, her lips pursed to make an 'o' as she made the wince motion.

Oooh, that must have hurt.

The Predacon broke through the wall in a cloud of dust, she rolled and skidded along the concert floor until she slammed into the back wall cracking it. Hotstreak sat up and rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the wall, "Ow, ow my poor aching head." Her tail wagged and whipped behind her as she stood shakily to her feet. Hotstreak looked up when she heard footsteps heading towards her to see Lugnut step though the hole that she had made.

Well, if he could handle her in this form now let's see if he can take her as a beast.

Hotstreak transformed and lunged towards Lugnut, tackling him to the ground and champing down on his arm then she started to shake her head side to side trying to rip off his arm. Lugnut pried his other arm free from her second set of hands and smacked Hotstreak upside the head causing her to release the arm and shake her head to clear it.

She didn't know that robotic lifeforms could see stars when they get smacked in the head.

The Predacon looked up to see what the Con was doing but all she saw was a large metal pipe heading her way and slamming into her face, she was sent flying once more and going through the back wall where she came to a skidding halt.

Jordan winced again.

Okay, now _that_ really must have hurt.

Hotstreak transformed and rubbed her chin, she winced as she muttered, "Ow, owie, ouch. I'm starting to get tried of being sent flying." She heard running footsteps coming towards and without even looking, she lifted her tail to the side before swinging it and hitting whoever was coming up towards her and sending them flying.

Hotstreak looked over her shoulder when she realized that she might have sent one of her tribe mates flying instead of the Con but sighed in relief when she saw that it was Lugnut.

Jordan crawled out a little bit from underneath the vehicle to watch the one eyed Con fly away and not in vehicle mode either.

The Predacon stood up and cupped her hands on either side of her mouth as the Predacon shouted, "Don't forget to write!" Hotstreak waved before she placed her hands on her hips and crossed her second set of arms under her chest plates. "You know what? I lose more Cons that way. And I just don't know why." Hotstreak lifted her second set of arms and shrugged with a small mischievous smile, her tail twitched behind her almost on cue with the last part. The Predacon then turned around and transformed before she collected the human that was hiding underneath the truck (she was dirty but otherwise unharmed) then she took to the air and flew away, not wanting to stick around any longer than she had to.

She didn't fancy being sent flying again that and she was leaking energon, thanks to the rough treatment that Lugnut had given her. Hopefully Megatron doesn't believe him about a rogue Predacon that had attacked him, to him they were all dead expect for one, and there was no evidence supporting a Predacon attack.

Hotstreak was careful not to use fire as ordered by Stormfire who wanted to remain hidden now more than ever.

The Cons were conquering Earth and the Autobots were trying to hold them off but they were outnumbered a 100 to 1, this was a fight they are losing.

And it would soon be time for the Predacons to step in and take over this fight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Next Chapter! Nothing much happens in this chapter, sorry! The excitement happens in the next chapter :D**

 **Blitzwing's Prime design belongs to pika (seriously, she made the beloved nutball hotter lol)**

 **I only own Jordan and the Nevada Tribe**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Jasper, Nevada now New Koan  
Two Years Later_**

The sun begun to set over the Nevada Desert. The tower of New Kaon stood proudly, its black walls gleamed in the blood red light of setting sun. The normally lively town of Jasper now abandoned and partially destroyed lay silently nearby.

Megatron stood at the top of his new stronghold and fed his crimson optics with sheer beauty of the sunset. Vanishing star painted clouds with unimaginable colors, strands of gold, amber red-orange, crimson and purple danced on cloud floating lazily above the horizon. Suddenly, as the sun started to vanish below the horizon, the most wonderful phenomenon happened. Megatron heard of it, but never before he had the chance to observe it with his own optics. The golden-red disc dipped lower and suddenly a green flare flashed just above it. It lasted for just mere seconds, but it was beautiful. Emerald "puff" just as the sun vanished, a perfect start of the night in Megatron's opinion.

One that was instantly ruined.

Megatron flinched upon hearing Starcream's high pitched shriek and Blitzwing's maniacal laughter; one could count on the noisy seeker to ruin any moment of tranquility with the help of Blitzwing's crazy personality. The silver Decepticon growled, night started to settle, but the saturated colors still stained the skies.

********

Jordan Dalton, 18, lowered her binoculars and looked jumped off the hand of Flameraid who she had stood in so that she can see what the Cons were doing. She turned to face the femme as she straightened to look down at the human, the human wore a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt that had the Predacon logo on it, she wore a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves over the shirt, black jeans that were tucked into black boots and black gloves. Around her neck was a black scarf and her once long black hair was in a pixie style cut, she had felt that it would get in her way while she fought the Cons so she had cut it.

"I saw our One and True Lord and Master, he was watching the sunset." Jordan whispered to her Predacons, her tone was flippant when she referred the silver 'Con by his title. "I didn't see his inner circle of loyal followers with him, not that Starscream should ever be considered be loyal, but they could be inside." She grabbed a stick and started to draw what she had seen. "I see a lot more Cons patrolling the area around the tower then there were a year ago and some wicked looking canons." Jordan drew the canons. "And I see a lot of destroyed human weapons." She put the stick down before she looked up at Stormfire. "Good news is that I didn't see your self-proclaimed king there."

Stormfire and the rest of the Nevada Tribe were behind and around her, they were silent as they listened to her.

None of the femmes made any reaction to Jordan's comment about Predaking but the human knew how they felt about that Predacon. Flameraid got really creative whenever she ranted about that mech.

Sparkray looked at their leader and asked, "What do you think?"

A slow blink of yellow optics before their appointed leader said, "We do nothing expect to watch them." Stormfire looked at Soundclaw. "Any sign of the Autobots?"

Soundclaw shook her head and signed, 'I haven't see them since that newcomer had arrived a year ago.' Unlike Sideline, Soundclaw couldn't make any type of sound so she was taught by Jordan how to do ASL or the Predacon version of it.

The first thing that the mute femme had learned were the insults and curse words.

"They must be keeping a low profile like us." Sideline said as she touched her neck, a unconscious habit that she had formed ever since Jordan had fixed her voice. The human's grandfather was no longer with them so it fell to Jordan to fix and help the Predacons that she had found that day in the destroyed lab whenever they got injured in battle.

Which didn't happen too often but sometimes the 'Cons got a lucky shot in before they were ripped to shreds.

The only one who the human hadn't been able to fix was Soundclaw though the femme didn't seem to be bothered by it because it helped her sneak up on their enemy.

Grimmjaw nodded her head and said, "Smart move on their part but their humans must be worried about their parents. They would have no clue if their parents had survived the first wave of 'Cons." The Predacons had quickly taken to their new home and its native species, they knew a lot more about human history then they did about their own history which was understandable because they were 'born' on Earth.

Jordan's grandfather had been killed during the first wave, leaving the then 16 year old human girl in the care of nine Predacons. And because of his death, the Predacons had then decided to become the protectors of the human race and their planet.

It was a promise that they took very seriously.

"Continue to keep an eye out for them." Stormfire ordered before she looked at the rest of her tribe. "Keep a low profile and only defend yourselves when you absolutely have to, we want to keep the fact that there were survivors to that destroyed lab a secret a little while longer."

Hotstreak raised a hand and covered her mouth as she said with a smirk, "Ol' Megatron probably thinks Lugnut had lost a couple of bolts when he reported about fighting a Predacon that day." Her tail curled in her amusement.

"Naughty, Hotstreak, playing with a 'Con without calling me to back you up." Wideblade cooed at the femme with a smirk.

Ripwar smirked and said, "You would have given us away, Wideblade, if you had gone to back up Hotstreak."

"Knock it off." Flameraid snapped as she shot the two hyper Predacons a glare who were instantly silenced, not because she was the Second-in-Command but because they knew how she'd get when you push her too far. Flameraid had this annoying habit of sitting on those who annoy or anger her.

And being the largest one out of all nine, Flameraid wasn't exactly light.

Stormfire smiled a little before she lost it and said, "You have your orders now go." The femmes bowed their heads before they shifted into their beast mode and took off, the flying ones stayed grounded so they wouldn't attract the attention of the Cons. The red femme watched them leave then she looked at the human that was with her.

"You and I will remain here and watch the tower." Stormfire said as she shifted into her beast mode, Jordan climbed up onto her back and lifted her binoculars to watch the tower once more while the Predacon slipped into recharge stasis.

********  
 **  
"Come on, Screamy, you need to relax and cut loose!"** Blitzwing crackled as he wiggled his hips. **"Cha cha cha."**

Megatron briefly wondered if all of his loyal lieutenants were insane before or after they joined the Decepticons as he stepped into the room, though none were as insane of Blitzwing who was his own level of insanity.

Lugnut was a close second with his repeated claims of seeing and fighting a Predacon who had protected a human teenage girl two years ago.

No signs of that other Predacon had been found and even Predaking himself had gone looking for the femme in the hopes of locating her himself with his honing instincts and Shockwave had always thought that the clones had all perished in the explosion, none should have survived it. It was illogical.

"Report, any signs of the Autobots?"

Shockwave turned to face the Deception Leader and said, "Negative, they have managed to keep themselves well hidden from our scanners despite the occasional hit we get from them."

"Any signs of that Predacon that Lugnut swore he had fought with?" Megatron asked as said mech twitched but said nothing.

Starscream shot Lugnut a look before he answered, "No but there has been some mysterious attacks on Vehicon and Seeker patrols...no survivors but none of the attacks match the Autobots. No marks of a weapon, it looks like that they had literally ripped apart by hands."  
 **  
"And Screamy says that I'm nuts! Hahahahaha!"** Blitzwing crackled.

Megatron caressed his chin as he thought about it and ignored the flier's random (and crazier) personality, it certainly did sound like a Predacon but how did it survive the explosion? And was it the only one that did? It would be bad for the Cons if more had survived and were not loyal to him like Predaking was.

"Lugnut, if you were to see this human again would you recognize her?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Good, take Blitzwing and find her." Megatron ordered. "If she is protected by a Predacon then perhaps we could use her to lure it out once and for all."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Lugnut and Starscream said before they took off.

Megatron didn't know what they would find because there weren't many humans still in this area, most of them had fled the area when the Cons had arrived. The only ones who stayed were the human allies of the Autobots and probably the human companion of a Predacon.

**************

"...Time for us to go, little one." Stormfire said. "We need to collect food supplies for you before it gets too dark." The femme stood up and shook herself.

"Alright, Stormy." Jordan said before she collected her stuff. "The rest of the tribe will met us in town?"

Most of the food had gone bad expect for the MREs, which had become Jordan's main food though she had taken trying to grow her own garden. With mixed results, it was hard to keep said garden safe when you have nine large robotic dragons walking around the cave that they called home.

Vegetables tended to die a lot with them around.

Stormfire nodded her head and said, "Yes." The she shifted in her beast mode and lowered herself down so that the human could climb onto her back, once Jordan was safely on her back the femme leapt down the side of the mountain that they had been on and carefully climbed down the side.

They never flew when they were this close to the tower, they didn't want to risk drawing the Cons attention and dragging Jordan into a battle. So the flier Predacons were stuck on the ground until they were out of scanner and optic view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Better hope neither Bee or Smokey tell Ratchet that you called him a 'cranky old 'bot', Roddy! And the reason why they know it's nine Predacons and not just the one is because Stormfire had actually ordered her sisters to leave a calling card that only the 'Bots could see though they won't find out until Chapter 4...or maybe Chapter 3**

 **Each chapter will vary in length, it depends on if I want to torture you guys with cliff hangars or not :P I didn't go into detail with the lab flashback scene because it will be talked more in length in later chapters mostly when Optimus meets Stormfire (and their teams met each other) and they talk. I also do go back and edit (add more) to my chapters, I am sure dA alerts my watchers when there has been an update for writing submissions.**

 **I also want to tell you that they'll be tension between some of the Autobots with the Predacons, mostly with the 'Bots who had fought Predaking and while they clearly see that the Predacons are not with Predaking they are still wary of them for good reason.**

 **Predacons and Autobot pairings (some won't be romantic pairings in the end though probably won't stop some of you from shipping though...and you know who are you) :**

 **Stormfire and Optimus Prime (Duh, both are leaders)**

 **Wideblade and Arcee (both small yet deadly fighters)**

 **Soundclaw and Bumblebee (both can't speak though techinally Bee can but Sou does teach him PSL *Predacon Sign Language*)**

 **Sparkray and Ratchet (Both medics, Sparky kind of found out that through a happy accident aka Flameraid was introduced to a telephone poll)**

 **Grimmjaw and Wheeljack (Both like to wreck things)**

 **Sideline and Bulkhead (...Erm...both are softies? I have no idea xD)**

 **Flameraid and Ultra Magnus (both second in commands)**

 **Hotstreak and Smokescreen (She'll ground him)**

 **Ripwar and Hot Rod (Both are lovable happy oddballs) autumn123charlotte designed Roddy's Prime design.**

 **Chapter 3 is next! And it'll be action packed! Lugnut and Blitzwing vs Predacons...and maybe Starscream getting nearly shot out of the sky too xD**

 **I own Jordan and the Nevada Tribe.**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Shockwave's Laboratory…after the explosion_**

 _The Predacon awoke in the remains of her tank, she blinked and lifted her head slowly. The Predacon looked up at the 'ceiling', it was covered by the rocks and debris from the craven above. The ground had opened up beneath her tank and she had fallen through though the fallen debris had sealed up the hole that she had gone through. She stood shakily to her feet, stumbling a bit when her back left leg wouldn't take her full body weight. Turning her head, she looked at her injured back leg and narrowed her yellow glowing optics at injury that she had gotten during her fall. She hissed softly before she limped out of her ruined tank, once she was free the Predacon unfurled her wings a bit to see if they had received any damage._

 _She tucked her wings against her sides after seeing that her wings were sore but not injured. The femme heard a whimper to the left of her and walked in that direction, she climbed over a pile debris and saw who had made the whimper. It was another femme, smaller than she was and wingless. The first Predacon walked over to the second and gently nuzzled her head against the other's head, she purred softly. The second Predacon chirped, happy that she wasn't alone now._

 _Both femmes looked up when they hear footsteps coming towards them to see some more femmes that appeared over the rubble. They varied in height and appearance with the femme in the middle being the largest of all five of them._

 _The other Predacons walked over to the two first ones and nuzzled against them though they paid more attention to the very first Predacon, who would appear to be their now appointed alpha. The first Predacon laid down next to the second one as the others quickly followed her, the largest one curled up around the smaller Predacons shielding them with one large wing._

 _They would rest first before they explore this unknown area, it would appear that their creator thought they were dead and would not be looking for them._

 _There were nine survivors of the explosion in total and the femme who had first came out of her tank soon found herself to be the elected leader of this small group, she didn't understand why though. Was it because she was the first one that they had seen? Or is it because she had stopped to help them despite the fact that she herself was injured? She had no idea but they haven't spoken a word since she had found them but then again neither had she, they were focused mainly on getting out of here that they didn't feel the need to talk._

 _They reached a large cavern, the large femme helped her injured leader onto a smooth rock before she and her sisters took up positions around their injured leader. Protecting her while she recovered her strength._

 _They could hear footsteps coming towards them, coming from another direction but the leader was just too tired and too injured to move…she just wanted to rest so she stayed that way, the only movement came from those who were protecting her, until the footsteps drew closer and stopped just in front of the pool._

 _"Are you alright?" asked the person who the footsteps belonged to, staying where they were. The owner of the voice was staying a good distance away from them, both sides unsure of the other. The voice belonged to a femme but she smelled odd to the creature but she was too tired to open her eyes._

 _ **"No, we have been injured in the explosion and fall…I am too tired to move anymore and my sisters won't abandon me."**_ __

 _"Where did you guys come from?"_

 _ **"From a laboratory not from here…though it is destroyed now so we cannot go back."**_ __

 _"I am from Jasper, Nevada…it's not far from here." Pause. "What are you?"_

 _She was silent before she sighed heavily and said,_ _ **"We are Predacons, something that our creator had called us and our sleeping brethren…I am called Stormfire and you are?"**_ __

 _"I am Jordan Dalton." She said inching closer to the Predacons and kneeled next to them though at a safe distance. "And the rest of you?"_

 _ **"I am Flameraid."**_

 _ **"Ripwar."**_

 _ **"Sparkray."**_

 _ **"Hotstreak."**_

 _ **"Wideblade."**_

 _ **"Grimmjaw."**_

 _ **"Sideline."**_ __

 _The last one just twitched her tail, she had a name but she lacked the voice to tell it._

 _"Do you and your friends have anywhere to go, Stormfire?"_

 _Stormfire opened her eyes then and fixed her glowing yellow optics on the creature before her, she cocked her head at its appearance…she had a somewhat pinkish coloring; she looked very fragile and soft to her. She shook her head and said,_ _ **"No, we do not…we have nowhere else to go, our creator had left us for dead and for some reason us nine have survived."**_ __

 _Jordan smiled and reached out her hand, placing her hand softly on Stormfire's tail and said, "Maybe you guys survived so that you could meet me, Stormfire…maybe this is your second chance at life. So what do you say? You wanna come home with us? I promise that we will take care of you and protect you. All of you."_

 _Stormfire was silent for a second before she and her sisters shared a look then she nodded her head and said,_ _ **"Alright, we will go with you, Jordan."**_ __

 _That earned her a bearing of teeth from Jordan but Stormfire had a feeling that it wasn't aggressive and she simply lowered her head until her snout was pressed against the top of Jordan's head, nestling into the soft fiber that was on her head._

 _Ever since the explosion that killed the rest of her brethren, Stormfire and her sisters now had someplace to go now and with Jordan it would be their home..._

 **Jasper, Nevada now New Koan**

Stormfire blinked her yellow optics clearing the memory of that day, she and her sisters had healed from their wounds expect for Soundclaw who still couldn't make any sounds. It was later revealed that Jordan could understand their 'language' in beast mode hence why she knew Sideline's name because while the femme couldn't talk in robot mode back then, she was able to 'talk' in beast mode.

And it was only teaching Soundclaw sign language that Jordan was able to learn the mute Predacon's name.

"What's up, Stormy?"

 ** _"...Nothing, just a memory."_** Stormfire rumbled out.

Jordan stared down at the silent femme then she looked at her left hind leg, the human knew that sometimes her leg bothered her despite the fact that she and her grandfather had managed to fix the leg. It acted up when there was a change in the weather, when winter was coming or when it was going to rain.

"Stormy, after we visit Costco and the Military store, let's hit up that old M.E.C.H. base so I can look for some tech stuff."

Stormfire turned her head to briefly look at the human on her back before she looked away, **_"Alright...I'll tell our sisters when we see them."_**

"Okay!"

The femme let out a laugh that sounded like a mix between a growl and a purr before she shot forward which caused the human to let out a squeal of joy as she clung tighter to the Predacon.

-

Three cars speed through the even more empty desert roads, they kept to the outskirts of the town. Not wanting to draw attention to the new owners of this land.

"Primus, if we don't get any action soon I'll end up as a cranky ol' 'bot like Ratchet!" The yellow and orange car said.

The blue and yellow car sighed heavily and said, "Ratchet will hit you with a wrench if he heard that you called him 'old'."

The black and yellow car beeped and whistled in agreement.

"He won't if you two keep it between the three of us!"

"Fine, Hot Rod, we don't tell but you will have to take this seriously, just like Bumblebee and I."

Bumblebee let out a whistle and beep.

"I am taking it seriously! It's just really boring sometimes."

"I know how you feel but we did promise Optimus that we would avoid fighting the 'Cons." Smokescreen said. "We don't want to harm any more human in case there the stubborn few that remind in town."

Hot Rod hoped not, he had heard how many humans had lost their lives in the first wave of 'Con reinforcements and how useless the Autobots had felt as they watched Jasper burn. Their human allies were even more upset because it had been their homes and places of work and school that they had watched go up in flame.

"Anyways, does Ratchet really think its a group of Predacons behind those attacks on 'Cons?" Hot Rod asked. "That survived the explosion of Shockwave's lab."

"Yeah, each 'Con body has a completely different wound." Smokescreen said. "So he thinks there's nine in total."

Bumblebee whistled shakily and shuddered.

"Yikes, nine rogue Predacons that no one knew about..." Hot Rod trailed off, now that was just scary to think about.

"And there's evidence that they have a human with them." Smokescreen added.

"Really?!" Hot Rod shouted then he cleared his throat. "I mean, that's good...they must have saved her from one of those attacks and are now keeping her safe."

Smokescreen and Bumblebee stifled sounds of amusement, everyone knew that he wanted a human partner of his own but since there had been a lack of humans the mech couldn't find a human of his own. And he wasn't a fan of Fowler.

"Yeah, Roddy, they're keeping her safe alright and Optimus wants us to find them and try to offer sanctuary to them." Smokescreen said. "If Megatron gets his servos on them then he'd have ten Predacons in total and that would spell the end for Earth and the humans."

Hot Rod revved up his engine and said, "Maybe we can even team up with them against the Cons!"

"Hold your horses, Roddy, let's find them first and bring them back to the base." Smokescreen said with a laugh.

Bumblebee whistled in amusement and Hot Rod did a small donut before he zoomed away with the other two cars right behind them, he was now eager to find these Predacons now!


End file.
